Animated Fables
Animated Fables, (Formerly known as Fabled Cartoons) is an Undertale AU where characters from cartoons and animated films take the roles of the characters in Undertale. The Story Characters from different dimensions were taken and banished in a mountain underground by a villain named Strike. While trapped, the characters try to figure out a solution to leave the mountain and go back to their home dimensions. Coop Burtonburger, a young boy, discovers a portal that leads to the mountain where the characters are trapped under. Afterwards, coop enters the portal and discovers a world filled of different characters. Coop's journey is to now help free the characters from the mountain and help them go back to their home dimensions. Cast *'Coop Burtonburger' from Kid vs Kat replaces Frisk. *'Four' from BFB replaces Flowey. *'Judy Hopps' from Zootopia replaces Toriel. *'Jubileena Bing Bing' and Candlehead from the Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph replace Napstablook. *'Grounder '''from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog '''replaces Sans. *'Scratch from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 'replaces Papyrus. *'Enid from O.K.K.O replaces Undyne. *'Dr. Fox' from Unikitty! replaces Alphys. *'Rancis Fluggerbutter' from the Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph replaces Mettaton. *'Nick Wilde' from Zootopia replaces Asgore. *'Phineas' from Phineas and Ferb replaces Asriel. *'Isabella' from Phineas and Ferb replaces Chara. *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik' from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog replaces W.D Gaster. *'Puppycorn' and Unikitty from Unikitty! replace Monster kid. *'Oshawott' from Pokémon replaces Temmie. *'Slinky' from Disney Pixar's Toy Story replaces Annoying Dog. *'Bendy, Boris, Alice, and The Butcher Gang '''from '''BATIM '''replace The Amalgamates. Minibosses *'Dora the Kid''' from The Doraemons replaces Doggo. *'Jellybean' from Hilda (Animated series) replaces Greater Dog. *'Peri' and Entrée from Spliced replace Dogamy and Dogaressa. *'Gobba' from Mixels replaces Lesser Dog. *'Genie' from Aladdin replaces So Sorry. *'Fender' from Robots replaces Glyde. *'The Marra' from Hilda (Animated series) replaces Mad Mew Mew *'Oswald' from Oswald The Lucky Rabbit replaces Mad Dummy. *'Mr. Krabs' from SpongeBob Squarepants replaces Muffet. Vendors *'Goofy' from Mickey's House Of Mouse replaces Burgerpants. *'Max Goof' from A Goofy Movie replaces Nice Cream Guy. *'Scooby' and Shaggy from Scooby-doo replace Catty and Bratty *'Jaidora' from The Doraemons replaces Grillby. *'Scrooge Mcduck' from Ducktales replaces Gerson. Second Cast *'Toad '''from' The Super Mario Bros Super Show replaces Froggit. *'''Chao from Sonic X replaces Whimsun. *'Ghost Army '''from '''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures '''replace Moldsmal. *'The''' Aquamarines from Steven Universe'replace Loox. *'Lollipop from BFB replaces Vegetoid. *'Nixels' from Mixels 'replace Migosp. *'Ortensia '''from Oswald The Lucky Rabbit replaces The Ruins Dummy. *'''Doodlebob from SpongeBob Squarepants replaces Snowdrake. *'Mr. Potato Head' from Disney Pixar's Toy Story replaces Icecap. *'Jawg' from Mixels replaces Gyftrot. *'Toaster' from Object Overload replaces Jerry. *'Fanny' from BFB replaces Woshua. *'King Dedede' from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! replaces Aaron. *'Vector the' Crocodile from Sonic X 'replaces Moldbygg. *'Sandy from Obituary replaces Shyren. *'Dusty Crophopper' from Planes replaces Tsunderplane. *'Flambo' from Adventure Time replaces Vulkin. *'Lightbulb' from Inanimate Insanity replaces Pyrope. *'Mario' and Luigi from The Super Mario Bros Super Show replace The Royal Guards. *'Ernesto' from O.K.K.O replaces Knight Knight. *'Magnifo' from Mixels replaces Madjick. *'Jibanyan '''from Yo-Kai Watch '''replaces Final Froggit. *'Master Frown from Unikitty! replaces Whimsalot. *'Commander Peepers' from Wander Over Yander replaces Astigmatism. *'Casey Junior' from Dumbo replaces The River Person. *'Firey' from BFB replaces Heats Flamesman. Additional Characters *'Doraemon' from Doraemon (Animated series) (NPC) **He appears in Wasteland, he'll sometimes follow you around, help, and talk to you until you reach Judy Hopps's house. *'Hilda', Twig, and Alfur from Hilda (Animated series) (NPCs) **They appear in the Frozen Volcanoes, exploring the region. *'Edward' from Thomas and Friends (NPC) **He appears in the Frozen Volcanoes, he greets the protagonist and talks to them. *'Dendy' from O.K.K.O (NPC) **She appears in the entrance of the Magma Wastelands *'Sticky Wipplesnit' from Wreck-it Ralph (NPC) **She appears in the Frozen Volcanoes seemingly lost, she first appears in jaidora's restaurant sitting with her two sisters Minty and Torvald. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' from Phineas and Ferb (NPC) **He appears in the Magma Wastelands along with Norm, *'Mime' from Happy Tree Friends (Miniboss) **He appears in the Frozen Volcanoes, where he shows up out of nowhere. *'Lynn Loud' from The Loud House (NPC) **She appears in the Candy Cane Forest *'Escargoon' from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Assists King Dedede during encounter) **He appears in every King Dedede encounter. *'Swiper' from Dora the Explorer (Secret Boss) **He appears somewhere in Mountain City, chasing a aquamarine until he spots you. *'Harrison' and Chatsworth from Chuggington (NPCs) **They appear in the Frozen Volcanoes *'The' Bunny Children 'from '''Oswald The Lucky Rabbit ' **They appear with Oswald and Ortensia *'''Citrusella Flugpucker from Wreck-it Ralph (NPC) **She appears in the Frozen Volcanoes, on a path with a few sugar rush houses with her mom miss bing-bing. *'Darkwing Duck' from Darkwing Duck (Animated series) (Miniboss) **He appears in the Candy Cane Forest *'Wheezy' from Disney Pixar's Toy Story (Miniboss) *'Morton the Mouse' from Horton Hears a Who! (NPC) Locations Wasteland Wasteland from Epic Mickey is the replacement for The Ruins Candy Cane Forest Candy Cane Forest from Wreck-it Ralph is the replacement for Snowdin Frozen Volcanoes Frozen Volcanoes from Mixels is the replacement for Waterfall, It is a bit different than it is on the show, it is a mixture between it's 2014 version and it's 2015 version. Magma Wastelands Magma Wastelands from Mixels is the replacement for Hotland Robotnik's Lair Robotnik's Lair from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is the replacement for the True Lab Mountain City/Electroid Kingdom Mountain City from Mixels is the replacement for the CORE, electrical trees across the land with the buildings of the Electroids Trivia *The role for Undyne was originally for Puss from Puss In Boots. *The roles had to be changed a bunch of times before the creator made his final decision on the replacements. *Miss Zaki is a miniboss, while Miss Bing-bing is an NPC *The bunny children replace the dummy attacks *Doodlebob reappears in the Frozen Volcanoes coming out of the wall. **He runs off instead of encountering the protagonist again. *'''Kat '''from '''Kid vs Kat '''will make minor appearances in the AU. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Species Swap